originatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Endless Reader Adventures: The End of Silliness?!?
A episode of The End of Silliness? on the Endless Reader Adventures is a 69th episode, 70th in dub and also a 2nd sing along video. Blurb When Big Blue's Silly Songs were over, he feels very lonely. So, Grok have to cheer Big Blue up. And as Chloe was fun to go, she goes out through the door. Monsters *Big Blue as Larry the Cucumber *Grok as Jimmy Gourd *Dapper Dandy as Archibald Asparagus *Little Blue as Lovey *Abby as Andrea Libman *Pinkerton as Cathy Weseluck *Wiggle as Nika Futterman *Sam as Nika Flutterman Script (The story begins at an ice cream parlor that's modeled after Edward Hoppers' famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks". It's a dark rainy night. Inside, we see Grok as an ice cream man cleaning plates behind the counter. We also see Big Blue sitting and sleeping next to a large glass window, Chloe gets mad when she comes to Big Blue. alone and fidgeting. There're three almost empty sundae glasses on his table: two pink and one green. Big Blue appears to be having a nightmare of some kind. We fade into his dream.) Dapper Dandy: Ex-ex-ex-excuse me, I have an announcement. ...and as the result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song... Big Blue: Boy is riding with cebu... (Speaking) Um... No wait. No wait. Dapper Dandy: Th-th-this is quite disappointing...disappointing...disappointing... (We fade back to Big Blue, still dreaming...) Big Blue: No. Don't! Please! STOP!! (...then back to his nightmare...) Dapper Dandy: Management has decided-decided-decided...that other performers...performers... Pinkerton: 'Cause you're his cheeseburger His yummy cheeseburger... Dapper Dandy: Silly Songs is cancelled... Silly Songs is cancelled-is cancelled until further notice. ...cancelled... Silly Songs is cancelled...cancelled...cancelled...cancelled... (...and back to Big Blue, who's fidgeting more vigorously.) Big Blue: Grok! Grok! Grok! No! Way! No wait! No! Grok! Grok! (Grok begins to take notice of Big Blue's spastic squeaking and fidgeting.) Big Blue: OH! Cebu! Don't! Grok: Hey. Big Blue: Jibee! Chloe: (Gasps) Grok: Hey-hey, Mr. You okay? Big Blue: Grok! No! Way! Stay Away! Grok: Mr.! Wake up, Mr.! Mr.?! (The title "Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?" or "The End of Silliness: More Really Silly Songs" comes up as Grok rushes over to see if Big Blue's okay.) (The Endless Reader Adventures Theme Song begins) (We fade back to Grok and Big Blue. Big Blue has an ice pack on his head. He also has a cup of coffee in front of him.) Grok: You had me worried there for a while, buddy. You okay? Big Blue: (Sniffs) I'm surely okay. Grok: Well...can I getcha anything? A push-up? (Big Blue shakes his head.) Grok: Waffle cone? Chloe: Hmmm? (Big Blue shakes his head again.) Grok: Cup full of sprinkles? Big Blue: No. I had enough. Grok: You, Uhh...Wanna talk about it? (Big Blue looks up then looks over at a jukebox with a TV screen.) Big Blue: Does that thing work? Grok: Mm-hmm. Big Blue: G-7. Grok: Huh? Big Blue: G-7. Can you press G-7! (Grok ran to the jukebox.) Big Blue: It all started a while back when I was singing this song and... Well...I don't know! It just...kinda got messed up! (Grok presses G-7 and on comes "The Song of the Cebu". Once the song is done, Grok laughs but stops when he sees Big Blue's stern looking face. Big Blue's not wearing his ice pack anymore.) Big Blue: So, Do you think that's...funny? Grok: Yeah. Ah... Oh. Uh... Uh, no. No. Wow. Eh, heh. That's gotta hurt. Big Blue: Why did happened to me, It wasn't my fault! (Big Blue flops his head onto the table.) Big Blue: This always got mixed-up! Grok: Wow Dude. It, uh... Heh. It-it happens. But-but it's not a big deal. So you messed up a song. It's not the end of the world. (A mysterious man and a man in a red dress enter the ice cream parlor. The man's face is obscured by the turned up coller of his trench coat. The man sits down and places his breifcase on the counter.) Grok: I'll be with you in a minute, folks. What you need is a little something to cheer you up. (Grok walking over to the jukebox again.) Grok: And-and I've got just the thing. (He presses a few buttons.) Grok: There. That oughta do it. (He walks away from the jukebox.) Grok: What'll it be, Mr.? (The songs that play "Promised Land", "Good Morning Eli" and "The Thankfulness Song". After that, Big Blue sniffs a little.) Big Blue: Yeah. Maybe I should just try to be thankful for the time I had spend my time with my silly songs. See you soon, silly songs. Nice knowing you. (He begins singing) It isn't any trouble just to S-M-I-L-E... Grok: Oh Okay, Okay. Bad song. Bad timing. Ah... These'll be great. You'll see. Oh! This one is so funny! (Laughs) (Singing) You're big, I'm little... (Speaking) O-okay, buddy! Hang on! Daddy's coming! (The next songs that play are "Keep Walking", "Big Things Too" and "Stuff Mart Rap".) Grok: (Laughs) Oh, that cracks me up! Bungee bungee bungee-wungee-woogee-wagee-weegee... Come on! (Laughs) (Grok stops laughing and notices that Big Blue's still not cheering up.) Big Blue: I hope those guys didn't get hurt falling on their heads like that. You think they got hurt? Grok: Oh. Boy, buddy. I don't know. They were wearing their helmets. Chloe: Helmets? Big Blue: Yeah. They were wearing their helmets. That's good. Grok: Look. Pal. M-maybe it's none of my business, but...why are you so down? Shall you tell me what's going on? Dapper Dandy: I'll tell you what's going on! (The mysterious man reveals himself to be Dapper Dandy. Big Blue looks shocked then grumpy. Archibald hops over to the jukebox.) Dapper Dandy: Perhaps this will clear things up! (Dapper Dandy looks angrily at Big Blue. They both make funny faces. Dapper Dandy looks angry again and selects a song.) Big Blue: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The song Dapper Dandy selected is "His Cheeseburger". After the song, Grok looks at Dapper Dandy.) Grok: (Gasps) You don't mean...? Dapper Dandy: Yes! It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame! (Big Blue gently bangs his head on the table.) Grok: That's isn't fair! I'd feel that way too if somebody took my songs away. (Big Blue nods in agreement.) Dapper Dandy: It's just that... I... Well... Surely you can understand my position. I was simply acting in the public's best interest. We do have standards to uphold, you know. (Grok looks scornfully at him.) Dapper Dandy: Yes. I see. Well... But then, I got these. (Dapper Dandy opens his briefcase. Big Blue looks on as the rain outside stops. Dapper Dandy pulls out a pile of papers. He takes one piece of paper and reads it out loud.) Dapper Dandy: Ahem! "We, the undersigned, believe that Dapper Dandy should forgive and forget the Song of the Cebu incident and return Silly Songs with Larry to regular Endless programming, signed 167,512 adoring fans, including, but not limited to, the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and even someone in Moose Lake." Big Blue: Moose lake? Dapper Dandy: Yes. Moose lake. Big Blue: (Happy) Wow. Moose lake. Dapper Dandy: The people have spoken. I'm afraid I have no other choice but to hereby decree that Silly Songs is henceforth reinstated. Effective immediately! Which is what, I suppose, henceforth means. But no matter! Go ahead! Sing with all the silliness you can muster! (Dapper Dandy hops onto the counter.) Dapper Dandy: Let the world know, yea unto its farthest reaches, including, but not limited to, moose lake, that this is not the end of silliness! No! Quite the contrary! Silliness shall we continue! (He slips and falls off the counter. His head pops up from behind.) Dapper Dandy: But try not to be too silly. Please? (Big Blue and Chloe gives Dapper Dandy a "Thumbs up" look, gets up and hops over to the jukebox. They pulls out a disc entitled "Sillysongs With Larry: The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps". They puts the disc in. An arm of the jukebox places the disc in the player and "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" plays.) (End credits roll) Larry: Yodel-Hoo Category:Episodes Category:Endless Reader Adventures Category:Big Blue Category:Pinkerton Category:Dapper Dandy Category:Chloe Category:Grok